


It’s the thought that Counts

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, happy birthday son, son needs more love and attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Takeda really was happy to have chosen Karasuno as a school; and his volleyball team was testament to that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is Happy Birthday to Takeda Ittetsu; bless this man for helping and being there for his students. He needs more love and appreciation in this fandom, and I am more than willing to adore and praise him.

It was no secret that faculty advisor, Takeda Ittetsu, barely knew much about volleyball or any sports when he was first approached by his students.

That didn’t mean that he wasn’t up to the challenge to study the living crap of volleyball and all its world when he heard personally from the boys' Karasuno Volleyball team and their story of needing someone close to a mentor or semi adult figure to watch over them. Albeit, Takeda knew first off the complications of being clueless he nonetheless took the job and did his best to ease his students that were asking for his presence in some form or another. It was tough but, very satisfactory the way he watched them grow before his hands. Coming from an academic perspective it was fascinating to watch these bundling athletes shape his afternoons, to make him passionate himself in the name to improve and provide them practice games with other teams. Not only that, but to be able to research and find a suitable and informative coach to help them refine themselves as well. After all, he was aware that their team could not progress much without proper training. He was a novice that barely could recall most positions by heart, Takeda liked volleyball but it was obvious that the adolescent held the sport on a higher pedestal. For some it was their time to shine, where they belonged and where the world made sense. Others, it was pastime that gave them hope and promise of being worth something. It was something like a fragile peace that Takeda wanted to preserve and nurture for. He wanted to protect his students, to provide them with the right environment to grow and be able to pursue the real world after high was over.

Volleyball essentially became a period in his time where it was inescapable and something he wished he could have experienced first-hand like his students were doing. But he was happy where he was, he was more thankful to have been given his current position because he had his team now with him. He may have not grown up liking sports to the same degree as he appreciated it now, but that was okay. It gave him a chapter of engulfing himself to the academics, and Takeda was living up the other side he neglected by seeing how enriched his students were. They made him believe that becoming a teacher was the right choice, to coming over to teach Karasuno and seeing this semi-charming quietist district become a humble home he loved. Before he questioned his choices, but with the way he was able to integrate with the staff and student body Takeda was thrilled of being wanted. To be a genuine strength for the team meant a lot to him. He was always more than happy to help his students in any way he was able to. Because, being the adult sometimes meant dealing with all the harsh realities that he didn’t want them to see right away. With all the money being one of the main factors of transportation, or dealing with equipment upgrades/ maintenance. There were moments where he did allow them to see these parts, but for the most part he made it his burden to deal with. That and upholding their grades to some degree; he was a teacher in the first place, and that meant that he had to be reasonable with those that needed more help in that department. It wasn’t like he was unused to dealing with those cases, but he was grateful to see how responsible most of the team was when it came down to their academics.

Over the course of his career inside Karasuno and being their advisor he was glad that his few talents was able to conjure Ukai Keishin as the proper coach Karasuno needed. It was a long game of persisting and begging, but it was worth it the way he saw Ukai see the current crazy team assembled. Through his eyes, Takeda was aware that what he saw was different verses Ukai, but he knew enough that both men saw the same potential this Karasuno generation had. It was a revival at best, and something that would take off with the same enthusiasm. Takeda for sure saw this as an old promise from his old whims of youth. To be needed, and in return to be able to produce something meaningful. He had many students to watch over, and smaller unit that he worked closer and in care. His life was built to some degree for this moment, and as another year starts Takeda could only see the sky rising higher and closer to reach some success. He didn’t know where exactly how far Karasuno would rise, but with the amount of determination they grained into their wills Takeda was sure it was practically endless. It was inspiring in foremost, and as such it gave Takeda the courage to continue in believing in his team and spirit to continue on supporting them in the ways he was able to. Whether that meant in speeches, in getting practice matches in order, or just being there when they wanted to talk to him, Takeda wanted to pride himself for being dependable. He was never sure if he could be always there, but he damn sure did his best to smile and comfort them. He was a teacher, an advisor for Karasuno’s volleyball team but he was also one of their biggest supporter. It didn’t matter how old they would all get and leave eventually; Takeda very well knew that he had that strange gut-feeling that he would always made time for each of his students even after they left Karasuno.

He was a sentimental guy after all, and it felt like it would not change after the third years would leave, then the second and finally their first years.

Takeda would adopt all his students, give as much positive attention and support in hopes of watching all his students blossom and leave with the proper tools to make a good living. It will be nearly impossible to care for some much, but it felt like that was his way of living. To see his influence in a good way, and help create a better future one day a time. Karasuno may have seen as a small school with an old prideful past but that wouldn’t last. He could feel it; there would be another rush of life again the way their boys’ volleyball team was making headlines. It was mainly composed of a rowdy bunch, but they were good natured and well aspired enough to made Takeda Ittetsu happy that he took the job as teacher; but he was for sure more thankful for the opportunity of being asked to be the faculty advisor for the boys’ volleyball team.


End file.
